1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor package, and more particularly to a stack chip package including a plurality of stacked semiconductor chips, and a method of manufacturing the stack chip package.
2. Related Art
As needs for high-capacity, thin, small semiconductor devices increase, various packaging technologies are being developed. One of the technologies that have made such high-capacity, thin, small semiconductor devices possible is vertically stacking semiconductor chips. Such a stack chip package technology may make it possible for a large number of semiconductor chips having various functions to be integrated in a relatively small area.
With the growing use of portable systems, a reduction in the size of semiconductor products has become more important, and thus a size of a semiconductor package continues to decrease. However, it is important to maintain the reliability of the stacked semiconductor chips while reducing their sizes and increasing their capacity and functions.